Révision
by xoXNana-chanXox
Summary: The GazettE UA Uruha et Reita sont de grand ados, l'examen d'histoire est pour demain, mais Reita a autre chose en tête.....


_**Titre**__ : Revisions..._

_**Auteur**__ : Nana-Chan_

_**Sujet**__ : The GazettE_

_**Genre**__ : Genre delire psychopathique entre deux membre du groupe a l'adolescence __!! LEMON !!_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Je n'ai ni Dir en grey, ni An cafe, alors encore moins The GazettE --_

_**Spoiler**__ : Nada ! (faut que j'aprenne a dire "rien" dans toute les langues XD)_

_**Déclaration de l'auteur**__ : Bon ba j'ai trouvé pire que de ce faire chier en cour d'histoire !! c'est de se faire chier pendant une epreuve du bac XD non serieux là tout de suite je suis en allemand, mais j'attend la demi passé pour partir histoire de rester au moins une heure et demi sur trois XD que voulez vous l'allemand et moi ne sommes pas copain TT et je dois dire que je redoute de plus en plus mes resultats du bac... Mais bon je vais pas commencer a pensser a ça " car toujours est il que cette epreuve m'a inspiré une fic ! comment ça vous vous en doutiez ? Oo lit son prompteur 'par ce que tu viens de l'ecrire plus haut patate...' Ha ouai ok " bon aller je me lance !! mais fort cette fois !! par ce que je suis pas reveillée !! ho ! ho ! ho !...geant vert XD non serieux j'allais oublier !! cette fic est special cadeaux pour Saku-chan voila !!_

_Nana-chan (15/06/07)_

**Révisions...**

par Nana-chan

A l'extérieur le soleil commençait a se coucher, de magnifique couleur rose, rouge et orange venaient fleurir le ciel nuageux, qui semblait prendre feu.Les deux jeunes hommes étaient resté penché sur le bureau du brun toute la journée, le lendemain ils avaient tout les deux leur examens d'histoire, et a la demande du blonde, Reita avait cédé et accepté de passer la journée a réviser, plus tôt que d'aller se promener pour se changer les idées. Reita se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira, il n'en pouvait plus.

"Uru-chan ? je vais péter un câble avec toutes ces dates !! tu veux pas qu'on sorte un peu ?"

"Demo, j'aimerais que tu me fasses reciter les dates de l'ère Shôwa avant !"

"Haan pitié !! juste une heure avant qu'il fasse nuit ou qu'il se mettent a pleuvoir !!" Uruha ne pu resister longtemps aux yeux de chien battu de Reita et céda. Ils enfilèrent leur veste et sortirent.Une bourrasque de vent vint leur fouetter le visage.

"Haa il fait froid !! je suis pas d'accord !! pas en cette saison !!" Reita sourit, et offrit l'hospitalité de ses bras a son ami en guise d'abri. Celui-ci piqua un fard mais accepta, le brun 1 passa son bras autour de ses fines épaules, et lui enroula une extrémité de son cache-nez autour du coup. Ils marchèrent un long moment, pour finalement venir échouer dans un cafe qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter, ils s'installèrent sur une table du fond.

Il régnait une douce chaleur dans la pièce, et l'éclairage tamisé rendait l'endroit très intime, d'ailleurs, bien souvent, de nombreux couple se donnaient rendez vous a cet endroit, une petite femme replète vint prendre leur commande, avant de les laisser seul de nouveau.

"On est bien la non ? on est tranquille..." Dévorant Uruha des yeux, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sous la table, drapée d'une longue nappe, il laissa glisser son pied sur la chaise de son interlocuteur, si bien que celui-ci sursauta, se cognat le genoux contre la table, Reita gloussa. "Bah alors, détend toi !" Il se pencha sur la table, et vint écraser ses lèvres contre celle du blond, qui s'ecarta voilement, surprenant le peu de client alentour

"Non mais ça va pas !! pas ici !!"

"Ras bas joie !" Puis il se renfrogna sa chaise, jouant avec sa serviette

"Fais pas la tête ! tu sais très bien que..." Il baissa la voix "que je t'aime, alors arrête de faire l'enfant !" Reita allait répliquer, mais la serveuse leur porta leur consommations

"Un cafe au lait et un jus d'ananas, voila messieurs."

"Arigato !" Ils avaient parlé d'une même voix, ils regardèrent, se contemplèrent un instant et se plongèrent dans leurs verres respectif

"Moi aussi tu sais" Uruha sorti de sa réflexion

"Hm nani ?" Reita lui répondit tout bas

"Je t'aime" Ils se sourirent, Uruha fini d'avaler son cafe au lait et s'adressa et Reita, avec une expression des plus sérieuses

"On y va !"

"Nani, déjà ! on vient a peine d'arriver, j'ai même pas fini mon jus !"

"Dans ce cas moi je rentre, tu me rejoins des que tu as fini d'accord !"

"Mais pourquoi tu veux déjà rentrer ! on vient a peine d'arrivé ! détend toi un peu !"

"Non, je veux rentrer et continuer a réviser ! toi reste je t'attendrais pour que tu me fasses reciter !" Reita se leva d'un bond, abattant ses deux sur la table, faisant sursauter son ami "Qu'est ce qui te prend !!"

"Il me prend que j'en ai marre Uruha !! ça fais des semaines que tu n'as que ce stupide examen a la bouche j'en peux plus !! Tu ne pas pense qu'a ça !! tout le temps ! je comprend que ça t'inquiet c'est un examen important ! mais merde a la fin ! je te demande pas grand chose ! juste une heure ! une seule toute petit heure a ne consacrer qu'a toi et moi !!"

"Mais...on passe du temps ensemble, on...on se voit tout les jours pour...pour réviser"

"Tu veux rien comprendre" Calmement, Reita remit son manteau, enroula son écharpe autour de son coup, rangea correctement sa chaise sous la table et quitta le cafe, sous le regard effrayé de son camarade.

Il avait marché tout droit sans se soucier des passants qu'il bousculait, beaucoup de questions vainrent encombrer son esprit. Pourquoi ressentait il ce besoin obsessionnel de passer du temps avec Uruha, comme si il voulait, lui voler chaque minute de sa vie ! voler ? ou partager...Depuis quand leur relation, alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical, avait elle changée a ce point ?

Ils avaient vite sympathisé, passant de la simple connaissance a l'amitié sincère en moins d'un mois, comme si ils avaient étaient fais pour se rencontrer. C'est lui qui lui avait dit 'je t'aime' en premier, et puis même si au début ça l'avait surpris au final c'était devenu une sorte de jeu, une façon de se montrer leur affection et leur amitié mutuelle. Apres quoi ils étaient passé aux jeux, une caresse, un sous entendu sans grande importance et qui les faisaient toujours autant rigoler, un jour un baiser, rien de significatif, juste un jeu, toujours. Mais alors si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, une marque d'affection, pourquoi avait il l'impression que pour lui cela représentait bien plus ! Ils se l'étaient pourtant dis, que tout ceci ne représentait rien si ce n'était leur amitié et leur complicité.

Mais en réalité, tout était différent, il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Il l'aimait, mais pas seulement comme un ami, mais bien plus, comme un amant. Il ne voulait le partager pour rien au monde, il voulait le posséder tout entier. Et c'était seulement apres toute ses années passées a ses cotés qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte ! Mais pour Uruha qu'en était il ? partageait il se changement 'd'affection' a son égard ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui demander...

"Merde !! Uruha !!" Le brun fit volte face, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, espérant de toute ses forces retrouver son ami au cafe.

Reita ouvrit la porte si violemment qu'elle claqué contre le mur, se faisant remarquer une nouvelle fois et s'attirant les regards incendiaire des autres clients. Il tendit le coup afin d'apercevoir le fond de la salle et a son grand soulagement le blond était toujours la, il semblait abattu.

Le brun s'approcha a grande enjambée, avant de se laisser tomber a genoux aux cotés d'un Uruha, qui n'aurait pas était moins surpris de voir rentrer Yoshiki dans le cafe, et le fait que Reita le prenne dans ses bras, le serrant de toute ses force, n'arrangea rien a son état.

"Aller vient on rentre" Le blond ne se le fit pas redire, enfilant son manteau, pendant que Reita réglait la note.

Sur le chemin du retour ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cafe. Uruha demeurait tête baissé, se laissant presque trainer pas un Reita plus que déterminé.

Une fois arrivé chez le brun, Uruha se déchaussa et fila en direction de la chambre sans même prendre la peine de retirer son manteau.

Reita, surpris le retrouva quelque secondes apres, entrain d'enfourner ces livres dans son sac. Il ne leva pas la tête pour s'adresser au brun.

"Je...je rentre, tu salueras tes parents pour moi"

Il mis son sac sur son épaule et voulu sortir mais Reita l'en empêcha, se plaçant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu pars déjà ? je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse réviser ? d'ailleurs t'as pas dis a tes parents que tu dormais ici ? ils vont être surpris de te voir !"

"Oui, c'est pas grave, je réviserais chez moi, de toute évidence tu satures, alors je te laisse tranquille"

Uruha voulu forcer le passage mais Reita ferma la porte, appuyant son dos contre celle-ci.

"Laisse moi sortir s'il te plait"

"Non" Reita avança d'un pas, mais son ami ne laissa paraitre aucun trouble.

Pas même quand le brun le déchargea de son sac, pour en suite défaire les boutons de son manteau un a un.

"1936 ?"

"Nani ?"

"Aller répond, je croyais que tu voulais que je te fasse reciter ?"

"Mais je..." Reita déposa un doigt sur les fines lèvres d'Uruha, le faisant taire.

"1936 ? et si tu donnes une mauvaise réponse, un gage !"

"Reita, j'ai pas envie et on a plus 5 ans ! laisse moi sortir !"

"Et moi j'ai dis que je ne te laisserais pas sortir" et il ajouta plus durement " Et je t'ai dis de me répondre!" Uruha se troubla cette fois.

"1936 c'est ça ?"

"Hmm hmm" Reita acquiesça le débarrassant de sa veste.

"Ano...Pacte anti-kominder ?"

Le brun vint lentement encercler le coup du blond, plongeant son regard tendre dans celui complètement perdu d'Uruha.

Il se pencha a son oreille pour murmurer.

"Bonne réponse..." Puis il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien sur le blond avait l'habitude, cependant, c'était la première fois que Reita cherchait a approfondir le baiser, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue chaude avec insistance. Uruha hésita, puis finalement rentra dans son jeu, comme toujours, cédant le passage a sa langue et encerclant sa taille de sas bras.

A contre cœur Reita rompit le baiser, se détachant un peu d'Uruha, qui dénoua ses bras.

"On continu ?" Le blond acquiesça, le regard plein de malice, le nouveau "jeu" semblait lui plaire.

"début de la guerre sino-japonaise ?"

"Facile ! 1937 !"

Reita qui c'était glissé derrière lui, se colla contre son dos, passant ses mains encore fraiche sous le chandail d'Uruha qui frémit. Il semblait détendu sous la caresse qu'exerçait le brun sur son ventre. Mais quand ses doigts atteignirent ses tétons, durci par le froid...ou le plaisir ? Il se raidit, pivota, pour faire face a Reita.

"A...a quoi tu joues Reita ?" Le brun sourit, ses yeux pétillaient.

Sans qu'Uruha ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le brun l'avait fait reculer jusqu'à ce que ces jambes heurte le lit. Et a peine eut il le temps de réaliser cela, que Reita le poussa lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, atterrissant sur le dos.

Le blond se releva a demi, l'air complètement hébété, tant dis que Reita s'installait sur ses jambes. Il caressait négligemment les flans d'Uruha quand il répondit enfin, d'un air vague, avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Justement Uruha, je ne joue plus..."

Alors qu'Uruha tentait tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce que son camarade venait de lui dire, celui-ci le débarrassa de toute couche de vêtement qu'il jugea superficiel, a savoir son chandail et le t-shirt qu'il avait en dessous.

"Demo Reita je..."

"...Tu veux que j'arrête ?" Tout en disant cela il laissait courir sa main sur son ventre doux et ferme.

Uruha sourit, ses yeux pétillaient aussi maintenant, il ne faisait aucun doute que la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était que Reita s'arrête.

A son tour il mis son torse a nu, laissant reposer ses mains sur les cuisses de son camarade, il le contemplait.

"Embrasse moi !"

"Hmm hmm iie !"

Reita se mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'expression complètement perdu d'Uruha qui s'apprêtait a répliquer, mais Reita le bâillonna d'un doigt 2, se penchant a son oreille.

"Ca se mérite !"

"Nani ?!" Reita ne teint pas cette fois et gloussa

"1928 ?"

Uruha sourit, son camarade voulait continuer a jouer, pourquoi pas !

"Hiroito empereur" La fin de sa réponse ne fut qu'une sorte de grognement, car a peine avait il ouvert la bouche que déjà Reita s'était pencha sur sa nuque l'assaillant de baisers mais aussi de légère morsures

Il releva la tête une expression satisfaite sur le visage.

"Bonne réponse" Puis il se saisit de la bouche d'Uruha, avide de l'accueillir de sa langue fiévreuse.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes a s'embrasser tout en caressant leurs corps brulant. Le seul bruit perceptible dans le silence de la chambre, était celui de leur gemissement mutuel. A présent, même leur pantalon ne pouvait plus les empêcher de sentir leur envie et leur excitation respective.

Tant dis que Reita jouait d'une langue experte sur les boutons de chair durcit de plaisir d'Uruha, celui-ci entreprit de débarrasser son camarade de son pantalon et de son caleçon, qui de toute évidence commençaient a devenir très gênant.

Mais Reita l'en empêcha, se redressant, toujours a califourchon sur son ami, lui maintenant les mains de chaque coté de ses hanches.

"Na...nani ?" Reita sourit franchement.

"C'est comme les baisers ! ça se mérite !"

"Tu plaisante !" Il avait parlait d'une voix plus forte et plus roque que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

"Déclaration de guerre des États Unis aux Japon ?"

Uruha ouvrit des yeux rond comme des billes, Reita lui jouait de sa frustration, le caressant tendrement sur le ventre.

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du blond, les dates, les lieu, son esprits était complètement embué par le plaisir, ses pensées n'était occupée que par une seul chose, Reita...depuis quand leur relation, alors qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amical, avait elle changée a ce point ?

Ils avaient vite sympathisé, passant de la simple connaissance a l'amitié sincère en moins d'un mois, comme si ils avaient étaient fais pour se rencontrer. C'était Reita qui lui avait dit 'je t'aime' en premier, et puis même si au début ça l'avait surpris au final c'était devenu une sorte de jeu, une façon de se montrer leur affection et leur amitié mutuelle. Apres quoi ils étaient passé aux jeux, une caresse, un sous entendu sans grande importance et qui les faisaient toujours autant rigoler, un jour un baiser, rien de significatif, juste un jeu, toujours. Mais alors si tout ceci n'était un qu'un jeu, une marque d'affection, pourquoi avait il l'impression que pour lui cela représentait bien plus ! Ils se l'étaient pourtant dis, que tout ceci ne représentait rien si ce n'était leur amitié et leur complicité.

Mais en réalité, tout était différent, il venait seulement de s'en rendre compte. Il l'aimait, mais pas seulement comme un ami, mais bien plus, comme un amant. Il ne voulait le partager pour rien au monde, il voulait le posséder tout entier. Et c'était seulement apres toute ses années passées a ses cotés qu'il s'en rendait enfin compte ! Mais pour Reita qu'en était il ? partageait il se changement 'd'affection' a son égard ? Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui demander. Mais dans un telle situation, il se rendit vite compte que cela devenait très délicat !

Reita était il sincère quand il lui disait ne plus vouloir jouer ? ou Bien voulait il une fois de plus mettre leur amitié a l'épreuve ?

Le blond rouvrit lentement les yeux, Reita était toujours penché sur lui, le désir se lisait sur son visage, Uruha quand a lui avait retrouvé ses esprit, et il s'adressa a son ami le plus sérieusement du monde

"Reita, est ce que tu m'aimes ?" Il avait besoin de savoir, il s'apprêtait a faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de savoir si apres ça, il serait toujours son meilleur ami ou bien si il deviendrait son amant. Reita sourit, il était a la fois surpris et troublé que son ami lui pose la question.

Apres tout il lui avait déjà dis plusieurs fois ! comment pouvait il en douter a un moment pareil.

"Bien sur que je t'aime ! tu le sais bien non !"

"Justement non Reita ! Je t'aime, mais pas de la façon amical dont je t'ai dis "je t'aime" la première fois, aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est différent, et j'ai besoin de savoir si pour toi aussi ça l'es. Ce que tu diras ne changeras pas ce qui est entrain de se passer" Il sourit " j'ai juste besoin de savoir ou ça va nous mener."

Reita perdit son sourire, il semblait méditer a ce que Uruha venait de lui dire, il passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il réfléchissait, cherchant les mots juste, pour exprimait ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il aimait Uruha plus que tout au monde, il n'avait jamais aimé aucune de ses relations comme ça, il le savait, mais comment l'exprimer, il lui avait tant de fois dis "je t'aime" simplement par amitié qu'il lui semblait que ce mot perdait toute sa valeur, face a cet être qu'il chérissait au plus profond de son cœur.

Il prit une lente et profonde inspiration, et reposa son regard sur Uruha qui n'avait cessé de le fixer. Reita le regarda droit dans les yeux, ils pétillaient, mais pas de cette excitation que Uruha avait lu dans son regard auparavant, il pétillaient d'une réelle émotion, d'une réelle franchise a l'égard des sentiments qu'ils s'apprêtait a exprimer, Uruha le comprit avant même que Reita n'ouvre la bouche, et des larmes d'émotions vinrent pointer au coin de ses yeux et sa fine bouche s'étira en un doux sourire.

"Je t'aime koibito, je t'aime, et j'espère que tout ça va nous mener très loin, ensemble."

Il n'eut rien d'autre a ajouter, Uruha l'attira vers lui, leur lèvres se cherchèrent, pour s'unir fiévreusement, dans un baiser passionné. Cette fois Reita n'opposa aucune résistance quand Uruha voulu le débarrasser de son pantalon et par la même occasion de son sous vêtement. Reita ne se priva pas pour en faire autant, cependant, apres que le reste de vêtement qu'ils avaient sur eux eu rejoint ceux déjà au sol, ils s'immobilisèrent quelques seconde un peu perdu. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient nu, ils rougirent tout d'abord, n'osant pas trop se regarder mais finalement, l'envie était trop grande.

Reita "céda" le premier, toujours au dessus d'Uruha qui avait détourné le regard, il appuya sa paume contre son cœur et le regarda, le contempla. Il avait l'air si beau, si doux, si fragile, et il n'eut qu'une envie, le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible et ne jamais le lâcher.

Le brun saisit le visage d'Uruha entre ses paumes, l'obligeant a le regarder, il lui sourit.

"détend toi amour" le blond voulu répondre, mais tout ce qu'il voulu dire s'étouffa dans un baiser.

Doucement, avec douceur, Reita caressa l'entre jambe de son amant, qui lui non plus ne se privait pas d'explorer le corps qui aller bientôt ne faire plus qu'un avec le sien.

Uruha se détendit sous la caresse, et écarta doucement les jambes, quand son amant voulu s'y glisser, il tourna légèrement la tête, crispant ses mains sur le draps. Il s'attendait a ce que Reita le prenne enfin, les unissant.

Mais Reita semblait prendre son temps, faisant un cercle de baiser autour de son nombril, descendant en dessous, le caressant amoureusement.

"Reita je t'en pris j'en peux plus !" l'interpelle sourit

"Patience !" Et alors que Uruha était sur le point de manifester son mécontentement, il senti son amant déposer un baiser sur son sexe, puis deux, puis trois, avant de le saisir tout entier. Uruha poussa un long gemissement, qui sembla ravir son partenaire.

Quand il jugea que Uruha était suffisamment "prêt", Reita le prépara doucement a l'accueillir, la respiration du blond était tellement sacadé que son ventre se soulevait et se rabattait a une vitesse folle, Reita profita de se moment ou son amant était complètement perdu entre extase et frustration pour s'unir a lui, puis il attendit, qu'Uruha s'habitue a sa présence. Il gémit, prit plusieurs longues inspiration, puis acquiesça.

S'en suivi alors de longue minutes durant lesquelles, Reita exerça de nombreux va et vient, chacun ponctué par un grognement ou un râle de plaisir d'Uruha et par fois par les siens. Le blond avait agrippé le dos de Reita enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau blanche lui arrachant quelques cris.

Mais rien de comparable a celui qu'ils poussèrent ensemble quand enfin ils atteignirent la délivrance, Reita se laissa retomber sur le corps humide d'Uruha qui était a moitié inconscient, complètement submergé par ce moment d'extase.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leur esprits et que leur respiration se fut faite plus régulière, ils cherchèrent un position qu'il puissent leur convenir a tout les deux, de façon a s'endormir le plus confortablement possible dans le lit une place de Reita.

Leur amitié qui c'était transformée en amour ne fit que renforcer leur union, rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer un jour et a aucun prix ils n'auraient échangé leur place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient pris conscience de cet amour qui les unissaient ils n'étaient pas prêt de le laisser filer de si tôt.

Owari

Mouahahahahahah j'ai reuissi a la finir mm avec un poignet en moin XDDD Saku tu l'auras compris cette fic été pour toi a cause du pairing ! toi qui adore se couple et qui ne trouve pas bcp de fic avec mdr j'espere qu'elle t'auras plus ! mais a vous aussi les gens !! sur ce je vais aller me coucher moi hein XD

Nana-chandodo (16/10/07 ; 01h35)

1 Ba oui Reita était brun au debut de Gazette alors j'en ai fait un ado brun lol et puis au moins ils sont plus facile a differencier dans ma fic XD

2...heu non finalement je ferais pas de commentaire sur ce morceau de phrase ça vaut mieu XD


End file.
